


Initiation.

by Rahn (Rahndom)



Series: Tumblr Drables [11]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batpile, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahndom/pseuds/Rahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Fill for: Free Batfam Love, an initiation ritual for Damian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initiation.

Damian’s eyes are wide and disbelieving as his father helps him remove his t-shirt with fingers efficient and meticulous. Eyes alight as he places a proud hand on his shoulder.

“You are finally old enough to become a real member of the family, Damian,” Bruce whispers, his voice rough in ways that the teen has never heard.

“I don’t understand,” Damian says, shaking his head.

“It’s tradition,” Grayson explains, his own naked body glistening with sweat before he arches his neck and lets out a loud moan of appreciation when Todd’s calloused hand wraps around his erect cock.

“You are lucky, Demon Brat,” Jason growls, his teeth clenched as his own passionate eyes meet Damian’s. “You get to pick tonight.”

Damian wants to ask but his mouth is frozen. And it would be quite understandable, really. Because before him, his three predecessors are wrapped in the most ancient of embraces.

Grayson leaning over Todd, their tongues visibly battling to dominate eachother, their eyes smoldering in passion, hands busy caressing eachother, teasing the other’s skin and then Drake, who is currently bouncing over Todd’s cock in abandon, his mouth open in a silent gasp of pleasure, his smaller hands holding Grayson’s shoulders tightly, allowing his chest to rub with his own.

Both, Todd and Grayson grin simultaneously at him before their heated fingers reach in unison to tease Drake’s rock hard nipples, pulling more breathy moans from the younger teen’s mouth, their teeth sinking into his ears.

“It began as a training exercise when Ivy first appeared,” Bruce explains to his son as he walks towards the boys, his own hands parting Dick’s pert ass and fingers caressing his puckered hole. “But then when Jason arrived it turned into a… ritual.”

Damian swallows.

“Ritual,” he repeats, unable to stop his own feet from carrying him closer to the four of them, eyeing their writhing forms hungrily.

“Your first time stays in the family,” Dick grins, his flushed cheeks doing nothing to cover the leering in his smile, the lust in his eyes. “And you get to pick who you are going to enjoy it with.”

A shudder makes prey of Damian’s spine, just imagining himself learning from each and everyone of his so-called brothers, enjoying their beautiful bodies, their perfect skin and muscled frames, licking and kissing each corner of them and making them his own.

Just as his father has done.

His own cock throbs painfully between his legs in anticipation.

His father deepens a finger inside Grayson, making him moan just as his other hand guide’s Todd’s mouth to his weeping erection. The teen instantly starts sucking and licking, teasing the reddened skin while both hands reach to viciously attack Drake’s cock.

Drake’s eyes are clenched shut as he finally voices his pleasure, coming all over himself and Grayson’s stomach, his tongue shyly lapping at Dick’s jaw.

Damian has never seen something so beautiful in his life.

He knows he has made his decision at that very moment and, apparently, so do the rest of the family because Todd roughly pulls out of Drake’s hole, his weeping cock so big and red it must be torture and Grayson is whining softly, his fingers reaching for it with a small smile of apology.

Bruce’s hands guide Todd’s mouth back to his licking, his hips impatiently thrusting into those whore lips of his.

And Drake.

Drake is staring at him with eyes of melted mercury, and his arms are opening wide, as wide as his spread legs ready to welcome him and sinking inside of him is a bliss Damian had never imagined before and he is not sure he will be able to stop after tonight, after he has witnessed the real fire of the Wayne family and he has tasted the fruit that has been forbidden to him for such a long time.

He will think about it later, however, because tonight.

On his first night as a true member of their clan, he will use his youth, his energy, to pull the sweetest noises out of Drake’s – Tim’s, his name is Tim and he will use it from now on – tempting mouth, and he will taste the ambrosia that is his sharp tongue and he will teach his brother how to please him and he will learn how to please as well.

 


End file.
